The Hammer Thief
by theotherguy12345
Summary: Rewrite of the original. When Grover finds a strong scent in a cartoon world, it is up to nine heroes to save them and Bring them to Camp Half-Blood. But what adventured lie ahead of them? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Here is the rewrite to my incredibly sucky original. Hope you enjoy.**

**Percy POV**

It was a typical day at camp. You know, Katie Gardner chasing Travis, Annabeth teaching the younger ones, and me fighting Clarisse in the sword arena. Clarisse was a good opponent, but she was nothing compared to me, Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Slayer of the minotaur, and I singlehandedly defeated the giants. (By the way, I have a problem with overconfidence.) Back to the point now. I met Clarisse's strikes with expert parries, and made a few cuts and stabs, all getting under Clarisse's guard. The last one, to her legs, tripped her over. By now a crowd had gathered, and I took the time to wave at the Aphrodite girls, who were now swooning. Why wouldn't they? I was the sexy beast, the Finnick Odair of this camp. Did I mention my magnified ego? Eh, anyway, as I took my time, Clarisse had got up, and while I wasn't looking, she sent a roundhouse kick to my face. Ouch. As I lay there in pain, the conch horn blew, even though it was nowhere near dinnertime. I picked myself up, and followed the crowd. Chiron and Mr Dumba… I mean Mr D was there, and Chiron stamped his hoof for silence.

"Now, Now, everyone! Stunningly, Grover Underwood was magically yet accidentally wisked into a cartoon world, where he found a scent so strong he has only just left the infirmary. The cartoon in question was called 'Regular Show'. Grover was able to find his way back, and has told us how to reach this world. As this mission involves many, nine people will be needed. Who volunteers?"

Everyone, including me, put his or her hand up.

"Okay, with so many volunteers, Chiron and I will need to hold a Hunger Games style contest. The 'victor' will choose eight companions, who will accompany that person on his quest to find the demigods. If successful, the demigods will make it home. If not, hopefully you die… Sorry, I meant bring back souvenirs. Souvenirs are good." Dionysus said.

"And now to the first thing. The Reaping! One tribute per cabin only." Chiron said.

"For Cabin Zeus, Jason Grace!" Great. Maybe we can be allies. Correction. Of course we can, who wouldn't want to be allies with me? I'm obviously going to win! Then I was reaped. Names, names, names. None of them matter. Mine. Sorry, the victor's name is most important. *Cough cough* me*Cough cough*

The rest of it was kind of a blur. I learnt the rules, blah, blah, blah, and then I was taken to the forest/arena. Following the rules, I threw Riptide into the cornucopia, and then sprinted to recollect it. But Clarisse shish kebabbed me in the ribs, and I was out of the game. Maybe flirting and fighting at the same time was a bad idea. I didn't know who won, I think it was Annabeth, but she chose me Leo, Jason, Piper, Thalia, who was visiting, Grover, Connor and Travis. The Argo II was still in commission, so we took it to the portal, which was in Tennessee. During the ride, I went to get some painkillers, and I found none other than Nico Di Angelo, hiding in the cupboard.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Wanted to come." Nico choked out. I vaguely remembered him begging Annabeth to let him come, despite the fact that he was 14, and had the heart of a 2 year old. I pulled him out and took him to the mess hall.

"A stowaway…" Leo said.

Annabeth said. "Great. Now we have a clown,"

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"Two pranksters and a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth continued.

"Hey!" The Stolls and I exclaimed.

"It's true!"

"You brought us along!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. Look, we're at our destination." Piper said. She was right. We were at this park. It had a house in it, a snack bar, and one giant lawn.

Grover tapped the fence in a special way, and a big green portal opened up. I stepped in and suddenly I was flying through a green vortex. It reminded me of shadow travelling. The next thing I knew, the whole world was cartoonised. I glanced at Grover, and he looked like those anime drawings of us Rachel used to do at Camp. I grabbed Katoptris from Piper, and I looked the same as the others. Sort of Chibi, actually.

"So strong…" Grover said, taking a big sniff.

"But how do we get in?" Connor asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Travis said, pointing to the HELP NEEDED sign.

**1 hour later…**

"Okay, from what you have told me, you guys are hardworking, dependable, and not slackers. You're hired!" Benson, gumball machine, and park manager said.

"Great." Jason said.

"I'll get Mordecai and Rigby to show you around." He said.

"HEY SLACKERS! Come show the new employees around!" Benson yelled.

Two animals, a blue jay and a raccoon, turned around, and came to welcome us. I wondered what they'd be like…

**Mordecai POV**

Rigby and I were slacking off… I mean taking out the trash**, **when Benson started yelling at us.

"HEY SLACKERS! Come show the new employees around!" Benson yelled. We trudged over to meet them. There were nine of them. Yep, nine. A boy with dark hair and sea green eyes, A blonde girl with startlingly grey eyes, Two identical brown-haired boys with evil grins, A dark haired boy, smaller than the rest, looked a bit emo. Then there was a blonde boy, a girl with brown hair and ever changing eyes, and a Spanish boy. Whoa. They looked pretty young to be working here.

"Hi, I'm Mordecai!"

"Hello!" They all said.

"Um, well, yeah. We're the new employees. I'm Percy."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Hi! Do you like Mythomagic?"

"I'm Jason"

"I'm Grover."

"Connor…"

"…And Travis Stoll"

"I'm Piper, and this is Leo." They all introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Rigby, and I'm single." Rigby said, trying to flirt.

"Hi, I'm Piper and I'm disgusted." Piper said, the area getting very, very awkward.

"Well, let's go to the house, we'll show you around." I said.

**Jason POV**

We had just met the workers at this park. That Mordecai guy was all right, but I wanted to wrap my hands around that raccoon Rigby's neck. He was such a clueless idiot. Anyway, we were shown around the park. It was awesome. In the house, we lay out sleeping bags down on the floor of Mordecai and Rigby's room. The house, by the way, was awesome! There was a video game system, a lake with paddleboats, and a basketball court.

"We can even have parties, when Benson isn't around." Mordecai said.

"I HEARD THAT!" The voice of Benson cried from a distance.

"Well, yeah. That's what we do. And as for meals, we grab breakfast here, but otherwise we just go out for meals. " Mordecai explained.

"Count me in!" A raspy voice interrupted.

"Oh, this is Skips, guys. He's cool." Rigby said.

"And me!" A green humanoid said, running towards them as his friend, a ghost tagged along.

"I would like to come. Good show, Jolly good show." A bigheaded man with a top hat said.

"Muscleman, Pops, Skips and HFG, these are the new employees." Rigby said. We introduced ourselves.

"So, where do you guys want to go? Do you have, like a Taco Bell here?" Leo asked.

"Wing Kingdom!" The green humanoid, who had introduced himself as Muscleman said.

"Okay, that sounds good." Connor said.

As we walked to Wing Kingdom, we passed a coffee place, where Grover sniffed, and suddenly said to the park gang,

"Guys, I just forgot. I'm vegetarian. Can we just eat here?" He said, obviously having a plan up his sleeve.

"Yeah, sure. We have friends here." Rigby said.

"Or more than that, Rigby." Mordecai teased.

"CoughCoughFriendZoneCoughCough" Rigby said between coughs.

"Shut Up!" Mordecai said, while punching Rigby in the arm.

"Guys! Let's just go in and eat dinner!" Piper said, her charmspeak taking effect on the two. Mordecai dropped Rigby on the ground.

**Hope you like it. I will try to sustain this chapter length. Can you please help me decide who the character's godly parent will be, including Margaret and Eileen? Suggestions for twists and turns are open.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's Shady here. I am switching accounts, so I will wipe this account, all the stories, and my profile, and then republish them on my new account, rapgod2002. If you submitted any reviews to my stories, could you please resubmit them for me? Bye guys!**


End file.
